<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Uncertain Hour Before the Morning by TaroKouri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592822">In the Uncertain Hour Before the Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaroKouri/pseuds/TaroKouri'>TaroKouri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Knows About Morgana's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, F/M, M/M, Merlin Dies (Merlin), Morgana Knows about Merlin's Magic (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaroKouri/pseuds/TaroKouri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been seven years since the hunting of people with magic stopped. Seven years of peace and prosperity for citizens of Camelot and for the members of the old religion. Seven years since the battle of Camland. Seven years since Arthur Pendragon understood that not all sorcerers are evil. Seven years since Merlin died.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Uncertain Hour Before the Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is a translation of my first fic, that was in Spanish because that is my first language, so probably this version have some mistakes, sorry for that.<br/>Anyway this fanfic come my bore and and a scene of vikings that inspired me. it was the scene in 4x16 where Ragnar and Ecbert talk about Athelstan. i imagane that situation with Arthur and Morgana and decided to write it. So i hope you like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been seven years since the hunting of people with magic stopped. Seven years of peace and prosperity for citizens of Camelot and for the members of the old religion. Seven years since the battle of Camland. Seven years since Arthur Pendragon understood that not all sorcerers are evil. Seven years since Merlin died.</p><p>The first days were the hardest. Both dead and alive started to return to the citadel and a feeling of relieve and sadness stretched across the kingdom. The battle had taked something from everybody: the king wasn’t the exception. Arthur has lost the most loyal and bravest servant, The Greatest Sorcerer to Ever Walk the Earth, The last Dragonlord, but most importantly, he has lost the only friend that he ever has.</p><p>Merlin has a place in the hearth of mostly everybody in Camelot. So it wasn´t strange that his funeral was replete of people that Arthur had never notice before. Even some villagers from Ealdor has come to join Hunith. The poor woman were all alone now. She has lost everything, however, seemed to be in peace. “I know he finally found his place” She told to Arthur when he come to talk with her. He want to apologize, to beg his pardon for not protect Merlin, but the words has stuck in his throat. As she knew, Hunith smile and said “Merlin, he… never did as he is told. Thanks for take good care of he” Arthur does not know what to say, but no need to say nothing, because she hug him “What happened… it wasn´t your fault, Majesty, i´m sure that Merlin want you to know that “she said softly.</p><p>Over time, Camelot return to the normality. A normality without Merlin. </p><p>The people in the downtown that had got used to see the boy running around the town for some errand to Gaius feeling that now the streets look emptier, even the tavern is more quiet now, because sometimes Merlin actually was in the tavern. He is still the one with the more bets won.</p><p>The absence of Merlin was even more notorious in the halls of the castle. All servants were fond of the boy. Even those who only knew him for sight miss him. After all Merlin has lived there for years and – because is merlin- he was helped to the most of them sometime. He was like a little brother to the older servants and like a mentor to the new ones. Even Audrey, the self-proclaimed best chef of Camelot, miss him, although she would never admit it aloud. Now, when the boy is not there to steal her Dumplings, there always are some left over on the plate. “Is such a waste throw them” she said every time. And some days, in Merlin’s grave, was a little plate with some dumplings.<br/>
If it was hard to his coworkers and the people less closely to him. It was even worse to her friends. </p><p>The knights had lost so many of them. Lancelot, Elyan, Gwaine now even Merlin. One after other. Of the knights of the original round table now, there were only two left. Percival and Leon would protect Camelot until the day they die but they would never stop missing those they had failed to protect.</p><p>Gaius had warning many times to Merlin that if something happened to him his heart cannot take it. He does not lie. One year later of the battle of Camland, the sadness overcome to the old physician. His grave was next to the grave of his apprentice.</p><p>The queen, Gwen, know this feeling, the sadness of losing someone. The dead has taken so many of her beloved ones. She doesn’t want to lose someone again. When Arthur come back to Camelot, she let herself believe that everything is going to be all right. She was wrong. Merlin had died and with him a part of Arthur. Gwen knew it, even if Arthur try to hide it. She has lost his best friend bur Arthur has lost something else… something more. He doesn’t allow herself to cry more than the necessary, she need to be strong, for Arthur, for Camelot, and mainly for Merlin.</p><p>Trying to express in words how Arthur feels is impossible. Is enough to say that he never be the same again. He never had another manservant. He stopped smiling, at least with the smile he used to have when Merlin was with him. Arthur always knew –even if he never told him before- how much he owned to Merlin but the king couldn’t imagine how much Merlin had slaughtered for him. Only in the end, when Merlin told him everything, his magic, Freya, Balinor,The last dragonlord, Daegal, Kilgharrah, the prophecy… he could understood everything. He realizes how much he love him<br/>
Even so, he couldn’t save him. To be honest he not even let him be him freely. He blame himself for that. If he wasn’t so blind by hate he could see the good in magic before and maybe Merlin haven’t suffered so much.  He can’t bring Merlin back, even if he want it with all his heart, but he can help people like Merlin. He must do it. For Merlin. But he can’t do it alone, he needs help of someone who knows magic, he needs talk to Morgana.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                               *****************</p><p> </p><p>Arthur always knew that if someone can convince Morgana to come back to Camelot, it was Merlin. After all they were very close, Merlin even convinced her to not attack Camelot, actually more than once. Merlin never asked for return to the castle, Morgana need to be herself. She need her people and Merlin knew that.<br/>
Even dead, Merlin was the reason for her return. Morgana needs to know how happened. If talk with her not-so-beloved brother was the price to pay, she was willing to do it.<br/>
If there is any chance to sign the peace between the old religion and Camelot, was these. The sacrifice of Merlin was eased up both sides. The people and their leaders, Morgana and Arthur, were disposed to it, for Merlin, For Emrys.</p><p>Even if Morgana was willing to talk with Arthur, she had some conditions. The most important was have a dinner, alone, with him before the formal meetings. No weapons, no magic. Just two of them. Arthur accept that. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                               *****************</p><p> </p><p>-Tell me what happened – she said, surprising in a low voice, almost as if she was scared to know the answer.<br/>
As far as Arthur knew, Morgana has been neutral in the battle of Camland, according to Merlin, she even help them sending some sorcerers that work in the shadows. Even so the high priestess had no idea of how Merlin died.<br/>
-Mordred kill him- Arthur answered shortly. Get in details hurt too much to say anything else. He prefers Morgana keep making questions.<br/>
-Then, he took your place- Morgana said. As the last high priestess, she has knowledge about the prophecy. She knew Merlin would do anything to avoid Arthur´s destiny.<br/>
-No, he died to protect me, that’s right- Arthur began to speak, remember the moment, the look in Mordred eyes- But he, Mordred could avoid it, he could stopped, he decided to kill Merlin. He knew what was doing.</p><p>It was a few moments of silence, Morgana need more information, the last time she saw Mordred the boy was full of anger against Arthur, but she can’t understand why Mordred decided take Merlin’s life. When Arthur speak again his voice is broken.</p><p>-Mordred kill him because of me, because he was jealous of Merlin, because I love Merlin more than him. More than anyone. He kill him to hurt me. But he underestimate Merlin’s power, in the end he took Mordred with him.<br/>
Morgana smile. In the end, Emrys did it. He has change the destiny. With Mordred’s death, the prophecy never became true “You will be happy,” she thought “Your beloved Arthur is finally safe, idiot”<br/>
-Then, he saved you from destiny- she said looking Arthur in the eyes-, I don’t know if he told you about the prophecy, but the druid boy was destined to be you doom.<br/>
-indeed, I own too much to Merlin, that’s why are you here.- Arthur remembered.- but Mordred’s doom was his jealousy<br/>
Morgana take a drink of wine. She knew the feeling of being the second most beloved, the second best, the second choice. Arthur always be the chosen one, to Uther, to Gwen, even to Merlin. Always was Arthur.<br/>
-I was jealous too- She said, and maybe is because is just them, maybe is for the drink or maybe she just need to say it out loud.-  I was jealous when Merlin choose you, when he choose your side, lose him hurt me too much, as if I had been torn in two.</p><p>She still remember that day even if she trying so hard to forget it. When Uther discover that his guard, no, his daughter, has magic he decide to vanished her. The “love “that Uther feels for her has saved her life, but wasn’t enough to Uther accept her.<br/>
It hurts Morgana but she is decided to go anyway, Camelot wasn’t a safe place to people like her as long as Uther be the king. She wasn’t sure about the things changing when Arthur assume the throne either. She need to create a safe place for her people. The druids were a beginning. Yes, she does not want to anybody feel like she used too, like she before Merlin. Merlin saved her, teach everything she knows now. He even was to accompany her to the druid’s camp.<br/>
Even so, she wants him to stay with her. She is going to miss Gwen, of course, but she was safe in Camelot and Morgana knew better than anyone the way she feels about Arthur. Gwen’s destiny is to be Arthur’s queen and Morgana accepted that only for Gwen’s happiness, the poor girls has suffer too much, she deserved to be happy.<br/>
But for Merlin, Camelot wasn’t a safe place no matter what he said. Even so she knew that Merlin choose Arthur, she doesn’t need to question it. But she needs to hear the answer even if it hurt her so bad.</p><p>She doesn’t expected to become so fond to Merlin, but she can’t helped, he become more than a friend. She needs him by his side. “You are amazing” he said, “You are going to help so much people, people like us, you would be a great leader” and when she hear him talk like that she felt that everything would be fine, that together they can do anything, that if she ask him he choose her. But…</p><p>-He stay because he loves me more- Arthur said. She want to deny it but she can’t. Merlin actions were the proof of that. Even the druids knew that Emrys place was to the side of the once and future king. But she can’t help to worry about him. She always think that things would be different if Merlin was with her. By her side…<br/>
-Then you should protect him – Morgana said with cold voice<br/>
-He doesn’t need to us to protect him.- He replied<br/>
-What do you mean? – His attitude begin to bother her.<br/>
- We need him. All of us He never need us – </p><p>Both of them be quiet for some time,, both knew is true. Merlin was powerful, he doesn’t need them. He has supported so many thing by himself. They always had Merlin when they need the most, but are they be there for Merlin?. Even if Morgana hate to admitted, Arthur was merlin support, even if the king didn’t knew. In the end, that was his weakness, his love for Arthur. </p><p>-If he were stay with me he still alive.- She replied. </p><p>She isn’t sure is true but she needs to believe it. Blame Arthur doesn’t bring Merlin back, she knew it but him at least have the relief to be with him. Morgana doesn’t have anything but a bunch of memories that hurt her deep inside. It is because she hold to believe that she could save him, that she could be better than Arthur could just for once and then maybe Merlin see her in the same way he sees Arthur. That though is the only thing that she have even if she knew that it is an illusion because in the end Arthur was Merlin’s fate and not even a high priestess can go against the fate.<br/>
-You lie to yourself, Morgana; you know that he has enemies on your side too.- He said, his cold gaze meet Morgana’s eyes.</p><p>Arthur has think about it too. If Merlin has tell him sooner about his magic, if he wasn’t such a clotpole to keep his old father´s ways , if Merlin has choose Morgana, things could be different. But Merlin was a wiser man than him, he knew what he is doing. Chose him must be the right decision and he can be more grateful to have Merlin by his side.<br/>
Arthur was right , some sorceress really hate Emrys. After all he refuse to fight for her people, he stay in Camelot’s side, he keep them in a eternal promises “not always be like this” but for now was like this and sorceress must to hide. Morgana feel that desperation too, she planned some attacks to Camelot but Merlin always managed to deter her plans. Because Merlin was the only one who can stopped a Pendragon.</p><p>-His place was with me- she began to said.-  I would protect him I…<br/>
-Who are you to decided what was his place?- Arthur cut her off,.- He choose me, He chose  his path and it was with me..- his voice breaks<br/>
“ I was born to him” he thought .<br/>
- I’m not blame.-  He finally said, the words to Hunith told him some time ago, the words that he need to believe, because in deep inside she thinks Morgana is right . Merlin save him so many times and he couldn’t save him. Even if he knew that Merlin doesn't want to he live with that blame he can’t help to think he can do it something more...<br/>
-Now who is the one that wasn’t being honest? Morgana said.</p><p>She can see the blame and regret in Arthur’s eyes. Arthur was hiding his own pain and trying to do the right thing for Merlin. Because in the end, Arthur love Merlin more than anyone else could love him, even more than Morgana could, and she knew it. That is why it hurts so much, because no matter what, for Merlin always was Arthur. . But now she realized that for Arthur always was Merlin, even if he never told anyone. For that reason she know that Arthur blame himself more than she could blame him.</p><p>-Tell me this.- she began- did you think I could save him? .- This time her voice is almost a whisper, she isn't demanded him, She's practically begged something to hold on<br/>
-It doesn’t matter.- Arthur said.- his dead is on my conscious, not yours.</p><p>For some moments, they just look each other in silence, but it’s not a tense silence like before, this is a comfortable silence, the air is lightly, they finally understand each other, They can feel the pain of the other, the love that both of them share for Merlin.<br/>
That night they don’t sleep, spend the rest of the night talking about Merlin, magic, his life, the new laws, the new Camelot, the future who looks so distant.</p><p>Now, seven years later, that future is here and the only regret is that Merlin wasn’t here to see it. Camelot was more prosperity than ever, the magic was in the all the kingdom.<br/>
That is why they make this feast to remember the fallen ones, to celebrate the changes, and in honor of Merlin Well in honor of the  two Merlins, : the one who give his life to save the king and bring back magic to Camelot and the one on which rests the destiny of a great kingdom: Prince Merlin Pendragon</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank so much for reading! Hope you like it and soory for the mistakes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>